The Old Team
by AndThorDoesnt
Summary: They wanted their little "brother" back and they didn't care if they took him away from his new team. They are his team, they'll always be his team, and their not leaving without Robin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic! Yay! Ok so read and review and tell me what you think! :D thanks for reading!**

**Prologue **

They didn't really know him. They knew he was Robin, that he used to work with Batman, and what he looked like, but did they really know him? Did they why he left being Batman's sidekick, why he was so good at being on a team if he was never on one before, and what he looked like under the mask? No they didn't, but another team did.

**Chapter One**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower. Except it was a boring day, a very boring and an irritating day at that. There was no baddies to stop, nowhere to go, nothing to do, and to top it all off it was raining. The rain was the particular reason they weren't going anywhere and it was making the titans very annoyed.

It caused Beast Boy and Cyborg to be more insufferable than usual and caused their fights to be louder and more frequent than ever before. This caused Raven to lose control of her powers which in turn made random objects in the tower break. And Starfire was just staring out the window thinking of Robin. This to her would usually be a good thing, but this time it was not.

Robin had been worrying Starfire since there most recent battle, well not really, it wasn't exactly a battle. There had been a break in at the local Wayne Enterprise building downtown and the team had gone to check it out.

It was normal that someone had tried to break into that company, Starfire had been told, it had very high-tech machinery that many villains would like to get their hands on. What had not been normal was the fact that there had been no one there. Not only that but nothing had been stolen either.

But there had been a break-in, they were sure of that, for the culprits had left evidence behind. But the items left behind were not the things one would carry around with them while breaking into another place. In fact these were not things one would usually carry around at all. There was an arrow, a pair of red goggles, a burnt cookie, a white glove, a piece of paper with a red S on it against a black background, a postcard that said ATLANTIS on it, and a pair of black sunglasses. The team had looked at the objects with confusion, well that is everyone except Robin. Robin stood as still as a statue, all color draining form his face. Starfire had remembered his strange actions when she had started to talk to him.

Starfire's P.O.V.

"Robin….. are you all right?"

"…"

"_Robin, are you not feeling the well?"_

"…" _Robin twitched_

"_Rob-"_

"_I'm fine, now get back to the tower. _**NOW!**_"_

"_Robin I can use my telepathic ability to figure out who these objects have been in contact with, we can figure out who broke in." Raven had stated in her usual monotone voice._

"_**NO!**__" Robin had shouted all too quickly, a new emotion crossing his face, was that fear?_

_The other 4 titans had stared at their leader in shock. Robin rarely showed emotion and if he had just shown fear, than was this more than just a break-in?_

"_Um just go back to the tower, I'll work on trying to figure who did this." As soon as they got back to the tower Robin went straight to his evidence room. It had then started to rain._

That's what had been bothering Starfire. Even the slightest possibility that her team's fearless leader was frightened of something or someone bothered her. Did he know where those mysterious objects came from and why did it cause him to be frightened? She didn't have long to ponder on this as she heard a loud crashing sound coming from the evidence room and she and the other 4 titans in the room went to investigate.

**Ok so that was chapter one! Please review and leave your thoughts, constructive criticism is appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stared at the objects in front of him, panicking. He knew this was bound to happen eventually, he just wished it wasn't true. He knew they would find him and that it would be easy for them. It wasn't like he was exactly laying low and the league probably helped the, he even bet the bat let them use league technology too.

"Great now what?" Robin thought. "They found me, now what are they going to do? Force me to join the team again? Fat chance, Batman would probably be there to "protect" me, like he had after the accident with the Joker." Robin shivered thinking about that bullet in his chest, so close to his heart. He shook his head; this was not a time to go strolling down memory lane. He knew they'd be coming, and soon. So who could he contact? Speedy? No he was never really part of the team. Kid Flash? Of course! Robin whipped out his Titans communicator and called Kid Flash.

"Robin calling Kid Flash, come in Kid Flash." A picture appeared on the communicator, but not of the young speedster, but of his girlfriend, Jinx.

"Jinx here, what's up Robin?"

"Jinx, where's Kid Flash" Robin asked worry almost sneaking into his calm tone. Had they already gotten him? Were they coming here next?

"Hmm? Oh he left yesterday. Something about visiting family I think. He said he didn't want to be tracked, with his secret identity and all."

Secret identity? Kid Flash tells practically everybody who he is, there has to be another reason for this. "Is that all? Just visiting family?"

"Yeah…. Oh wait! There was one more thing, something about getting a little brother back." Robins face paled as Jinx told him this. Little brother, did he mean him? The youngest guy of their small "family"

"Uhhh…well thanks Jinx! I ummm have to ummm go train now! Yeah, train! Robin out"

Jinx shook her head, did Robin just sound and look afraid? Nahh, she must have just been seeing things. The Titan's leader wasn't afraid of anything!

Robin had gone back to looking at the objects in front of him. It was pretty clever what they did. An object for each person's personality, costume, or origin. Including him. But he wasn't part of that team anymore, he didn't wear sunglasses anymore, he wasn't Dick Grayson anymore! He was Robin, the boy wonder, fearless leader of the Teen Titans! So he did what he knew he needed to do. He took a bird-a-rang and threw it at the sunglasses, watching the shattered glass fly across the room. Now they were destroyed, no proof, no evidence of his past self, nothing. Just glass.

They had rushed into the evidence room to find glass everywhere and Robin staring off into space.

"DUDE! What happened here?" Beast Boy exclaimed, hands on his head as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"What? Oh, nothing. One of my bird-a-rangs just slipped from my hand. Sorry! My clumsiness! Shouldn't have dropped it." Robin said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Robin, being clumsy? That didn't sound right. The titans didn't have long to linger on the thought when an alarm went off.

"Titans Trouble!"

The old warehouse was filled with empty boxes, good for staying unseen by the enemy. But not good if you wanted to see where you were going.

"Yo, Starfire, give us a little light." Cyborg said wanting to brighten up their surroundings a little. He was surprised that Robin hadn't made that command yet.

Starfires hand soon glowed a bright green light, the result of her starbolt. Being able to see now the team made sure everybody was ready and on their guard, well that is everybody except Robin. Robin was just nervously standing still, looking as if something might appear out of thin air and whisk him away. What could their fearless leader be afraid of? Only Robin would know.

"Is everyone now in position?" A dark-skinned Atlantian asked his team through their mind link.

"Of course we're ready, I'm even in position this time!" A red headed speedster said, wearing an outfit similar to Kid Flash's, only black and red.

"M'gann remember to link Robin up before we go into action we want to give him some kind of warning." A black haired boy commented.

"Go" The Atlantian commanded, sending the red head into action.

Robin's P.O.V

It was quiet in the warehouse, to quiet. Quiet enough to do a stakeout mission, and it was dark too. Dark enough for someone wearing black to blend in. Something wasn't right here, and the voice that said "Go" in his head just confirmed that.

End P.O.V.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-"**Move!"** The small Titans leader cried out, right before a blur went by his team, taking Robin with it.

"Robin!" Beast Boy cried out, turning into a cheetah to catch up to the mysterious thing that stole his leader. He didn't get far before he crashed into a boy, a boy who felt as hard as steel. Beast Boy wouldn't let anyone get in the way of him saving one of his best buds, so he quickly shape-shifted into a rhino, and charged towards the boy. But the boy swiftly grabbed the rhino, lifted him above his head, and threw Beast Boy at the rest of his team.

The team quickly recovered from their blow, and was on their feet ready to fight this strange force.

"Azarath Me-" Raven started out, but couldn't finish due Starfire knocking her out of the path of a speeding arrow. But Raven didn't feel safe for long as the same arrow soon exploded, covering them in high-density polyurethane foam, which stopped them from escaping from their new found foes.

Before leaving the Titans in the foam, the boy (who looked about 18 years old) turned to look at the titans. He stared at them before stating

"He's our little brother, and we're taking him back. Even if it means taking you down." And with that he jumped across the building and through a window in one leap. A feat only Superman, the man of steel, should have the ability to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's chapter 3! And I forgot to do the disclaimer for the last 2 chapters so here it is now. Also a couple of people had said not involve any romance in the story. Don't worry I won't! I'll only hint at Robin's former crush on Zatanna and Starfire and Robins crush on each other. I won't say they're in love or anything, this isn't about love relationships just friendships.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own young justice, teen titans, or the justice league. Those all belong to D.C. I do own a batman t-shirt from hottopic! **

Beast Boy rubbed his head, what had just happened? Oh that's right they were ambushed. THEY WERE AMBUSHED! Who could've done this to them? And why couldn't he move his legs and other arm?

"Yo BB! Hold still!" Cyborg yelled trying to free the shape shifter from his gooey prison. Beast Boy soon saw black energy indulge the strange goo he was covered in and he was then free from the weird substance.

"Eww! What is this stuff!" He cried out in disgust, trying to pull out the few pieces of goo stuck in his hair that Raven hadn't gotten out.

"It's high-density polyurethane foam, at least that's what my scanners are saying." Cyborg commented looking down at his scanners.

"Oh! I have heard of this foam! I have this substance on my planet. It is called galorsk, or translated in this language 'The substance in which one cannot move.'" Starfire exclaimed. Then looked around and a worried expression appeared on her face. "Where is Robin?" The others looked around and began to come to the realization of what had just happened. Their leader, the boy wonder, had just been kidnapped. But by who? A fast-moving person, a boy with the strength and agility of superman, and an archer.

"If anyone knows anything about what just happened to us, it would be Speedy. He is an expert on bows and arrows after all." Beast Boy said, determined to find out who was behind this.

"Wow, I guess you do actually have a brain in that thick skull of yours." Raven said flashing one of her rare smirks.

"Hahaha! Hey! I have a brain! And my skull is not thick!"

"Friends, please do not fight! We must find Robin!"

"Well sorry Star! Raven started it!"

"I didn't start anything and this fighting is pointless."

"You say that all the time! And if it's so pointless then why are you fighting now!"

"Friend Beast Boy! Please stop fighting!"

"I'm not fighting Beast Boy, I'm simply commenting on your idiotic behavior."

"Well I don't want your comments!"

"**ENOUGH!**" Cyborg yelled, immediately silencing his teams fighting. "Robin left me second in command in case a situation like this would happen, so I'm in charge. So get your butts back to the tower now, before whoever took Robin succeeds in whatever their trying to do."

His team stared at him for a moment, and then took off flying in the direction of the tower. It was better not to fight while their friend could be in serious trouble.

"Cyborg calling Titans East, come in Titans East." Cyborg was standing in the main room of the Titans tower trying to contact Speedy.

"Yo Cyborg! What's up?" Speedy the red-headed archer replied, smiling.

"We need your expertise in arrows, we got ambushed today and-"

"Where's Robin." Speedy's smile had vanished leaving a cold hard stare in its place.

"Where's Robin!"

"W-we don't know. He was taken by whoever ambushed us."

"I knew it! I just knew this would happen! With me it was no big deal if I said no! I was never really part of the team, and by saying no it would be just like old times! But with Robin nooo! Of course not! He was one of the original 3! And they knew he would say no being part of a new team and all! So they decided to take him by force, I even bet the league had some part in this!" Speedy rambled on.

"Who? Who did this, and how do we stop them?" Cyborg asked.

"Huhh, you better get the rest of your team in here." Once Cyborg had gotten the rest of his team gathered in the main room Speedy continued. "The people who took Robin are Young Justice-"

"Who's Young Justice?"

"Let him finish Beast Boy!"

"Young Justice is a group of sidekicks denied membership to the Justice League. The original 3 were Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin. The group when Robin left was: Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna.-"

Beats Boy put his pointer finger up, obviously about to say something. "Wait-"

"No it's a different Aqualad and Superboy's a clone created by Cadmus."

"Oh. Wait who's Cadmus and if Kid Flash was in Young Justice why did he leave, become a Titan, then leave being a titan to be with Young Justice again?"

"IT'S A LONG STORY OK?" Speedy yelled at Beast Boy, wanting to get on with his explanation. "And I don't know Kid Flash's reasoning's. You'll have to figure out that for yourself. Sorry about the outburst there too. It's just really long and complicated to explain. It doesn't matter anyway, you won't be getting Robin back."

"What do you mean we won't be getting Robin back?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. They would get Robin back? Wouldn't they?

"Young Justice was a strong team even without Robin and Kid Flash. They all train practically everyday, and have ways to be unseen and unheard. Not only that but they have the support of the Justice League. Which means mentors, hard-core training, weapons, transportation, you name it Young Justice's got it."

"Even if we will not be victorious in battle against them you will give us their location, yes?" Starfire asked mustering all the innocence she could.

"Wait a minute Star, how can we trust Speedy? How do you know all this information? Are you trying to trick us?" Cyborg asked suspicious of the young archer on the other side of the screen.

Speedy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Long story short, I was fed up with the league and went solo. Changed my name to Red Arrow, and wanted nothing to do with the league or Young Justice. But in the end Young Justice had my back and I had theirs, even though I wasn't part of their team and wanted nothing to do with them. When Robin left the team and word had got out he was leader of a new one I decided to investigate. When Titans East was started they seemed like a group of people I could work with, and seeing that Robin didn't change his name after leaving Batman I decided that staying Red Arrow was stupid and went back to being Speedy. Does that answer your question?"

"Shesh dude! Are you sure that was the short version? I mean come on!" Beats Boy complained, and then got punched in the arm by Raven signaling him to shut up. "Hey! Oww!"

"You'd find them in Mount Justice, located in Happy Harbor. Good luck."

"You're not coming with us?" Raven asked suspicious of his answer.

"No way! Artemis is Green Arrows new sidekick, going against Young Justice is going against her, and going against her is like going against Green Arrow. Well going against him again, leaving his side was enough. Good luck anyway, Speedy out."

The 4 Titans looked at each other to Happy Harbor they would go, well that is after they got back-up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter 4! Some people may not like the ending of this chapter, but just wait until the next one and it will all make sense. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, Young Justice, or the Teen Titans. I don't own pretty much everything in this story**

Robin woke up with a start, and found himself bound to a chair in a dark room. He instinctively went to grab something from his utility belt to escape and discovered it to be missing.

'Great just great.' He thought. 'Now I'm someone's prisoner.'

He then tried to come up with the best means of escape, but came up short. Whoever had kidnapped him had thought of everything. They took off his gloves which had his lock picks in them, they took off his utility belt which held all his weapons and antidotes, and they had tied and locked him to a chair. He was beginning to wonder where his captors were when he heard voices coming from another room.

"Do you ever stop eating?" A familiar female voice asked.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have a fast metabolism!" A familiar male voice replied, sounding irritated.

"Ugh! I can't believe I missed!"

"Aww, you missed me Arty?"

"Eww no! You wish Baywatch!"

Arty? Baywatch? That means, but no was he really back? Now he _really _had to escape! He couldn't let his past life intervene with his current life. So in desperation he began to struggle in his bindings.

"Good going! Now you made him wake up!"

"Me? It was all your fault Kid Idiot!"

"Hey don't call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want!"

"Just go in there!"

A dim light filled the room and Robin blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Hello Robin" Artemis said leaning against a doorway. "Did you miss us?"

"Artemis let me go. Now!" Artemis was taken aback by Robin. Not only by what he said but how he sounded. He sounded so serious, and the way he told her to let him go, it was right to the point. The way she remembered him was with such a calm attitude, and that he was a person he always knew how to keep his cool. What had happened in the past 3 years? Oh that's right he left and became a leader of a group of teenage heroes who didn't have any help from anyone but themselves and horary titans. Artemis guessed he did have a right to be serious around them, but not around her! He could be care free around her! So she decided to help him loosen up a little by bringing out the real Robin in him.

"What's the matter Robin? Feeling a little whelmed?" She asked jokingly knowing this would bring the old nonchalant Robin back.

"Whelmed is not a word Artemis. It's fake, made-up, and not real!" This shocked Artemis, Robin loved messing with the English language! She guessed he had loved it, just not anymore.

"Give it up Artemis, he's obviously not in the mood for talk." A cold voice Robin recognized as Superboy's said. "I doubt he even wants to be here." Superboy then walked in followed by the other 4 members of Young Justice.

"Robin!" M'gann exclaimed rushing to hug her old friend. Her friendly nature obviously had not changed in 3 years.

Kaldur stopped her. "No M'gann, he does not wish to be with us. Unless he does."

"What are you suggesting?" The boy wonder said, narrowing his eyes. He knew exactly where this conversation was headed he just couldn't believe it.

"Robin…" Zatanna started. "Would you re-join Young Justice?"

Robin could only stare at his former teammates in disbelief. Were they serious! They hadn't gone to get him back when he had first left, so why now? What did they want him for now?

"You all know why I left, and I'm not planning on coming back. You know if I did it would mean hanging up the cape because the Bat thinks it's too dangerous."

"Yeah, but what do you want Robin" Zatanna replied looking him in the eye, she hoped he still had his former crush on her.

"I have a new team." Robin said coolly looking Zatanna in the eye. She knew then his past crush had been just that. In the past.

"Yeah a team that you got forced to be an evil apprentice in, got frozen in, stole stuff in, and almost died in! I mean you almost died on this team too, but still you didn't do all that other stuff!" Kid Flash yelled, annoyed at his best friend

"They're your team too Wally! Why would you leave them and come back here?"

"Who said I ever left Young Justice?"

"You-you tricked us, you never joined did you?"

"Well you never gave me a communicator and I did just appear in Jump city when you were off fighting the brotherhood of evil."

"So now you're expecting me to rejoin? Why would you think I'd say yes?"

"Because what if Batman didn't want you to hang up the cape, he didn't follow you to Jump city and force you to, so why would he now?" Superboy said loudly getting a little angry at the boy wonder.

"I-"

"You don't know do you? Because he trusts you! He believed in you! He's your mentor!" Superboy yelled, obviously jealous of the close relationship Robin had with Batman and that he had thrown it away. Superboy had had to work hard just to have Superman look his way and not be ashamed or disgusted.

"There is no need to get angry Conner." Aqualad said. "Robin if you rejoin Young Justice you could be on this team, be with Batman and Batgirl again, and be your secret identity again."

"Not only that but you get to fight _real_ villains again, not those wannabe's in Jump. And don't lie to yourself you haven't really been fighting with the Teen Titans, we've seen your battles, you don't give it your all." Kid Flash said, knowing what he had just said would make Robin think.

What would he chose? He had left because Batman wanted him to no longer be Robin, but now that's changed. Now he had to choose between his 2 teams. The Teen Titans and Young Justice.

The Teen Titans with their goofy ways but good reputation. The one in which he was the leader, and was the serious one. The one where he didn't fight to his full ability because he felt the villains didn't deserve it. Or Young Justice with their fun times, their ability to have fun and be serious, and their battles with real villains. The one where he wasn't leader but was the hacker, the ninja, and the creator of new words. The one where he was the little "brother" The Titans knew the serious him, but Young Justice knew the real him. With Young Justice he could be Dick Grayson again, see Bruce and Alfred again, and see Barbra again. It would also mean fighting in Gotham again, and facing psychopaths like the Joker again.

But what would the Titans do without their leader? Would they still be able to defeat criminals in Jump city?

'Well Cyborg always did want to be leader, and they could always call on horary Titans for back-up if they needed it.' Robin reasoned with himself. 'Besides Young Justice does need a hacker…..'

Robin then looked at the members of Young Justice and smiled a smile he hadn't smiled in 3 years.

"Alright, I'll rejoin Young Justice."

**Remember what I said before! If you didn't like this chapters ending just wait until the next chapter! You'll like it then! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Once the remaining 4 titans had gotten honorary to watch the city, and had gotten to Happy Harbor and found Mount Justice, it was nightfall; perfect for the spy mission they were about to do.

"Ok y'all here's the plan. Beast Boy here will turn into a mouse and sneak through the vents inside the base, he'll then tell us when he finds Robins whereabouts and he'll stay to watch the training so we know what we're up against." The temporary leader Cyborg said. "This means you have to be absolutely quite, if that Superboy is a clone of Superman then he'll have super-hearing. Got that BB?"

"Yeah, I got this, I am so ready to kick Young Justice's butts!"

"You're not doing that right now! You're spying! Now be quite and go!"

Beast Boy quickly turned into a mouse and climbed into the ventilation. Once inside he could hear the distant sound of voices, one voice he remembered to be of the boy who had ambushed them. Beast Boy scampered in that direction. Once he had gone through numerous twists and turns he ended up in an area that seemed to have many voices coming from below.

"Do you think that the team will come back from asking Robin soon?" A voice Beast Boy recognized as Superman said.

"I don't know yet, but I doubt he'll come back, he did leave the team and me for a reason." A dark voice Beast Boy assumed to be Batman's replied. "I'm going back to Gothem, call me when you hear his answer."

'So the Justice League doesn't know Young Justice kidnapped Robin?' Beast Boy thought. 'That's interesting, better remember that for latter.'

After going down more paths in the vents, Beast Boy got hopelessly lost. He luckily found a small hole, which he used to get an idea of where he was. What he saw shocked him. He saw a group of teens (that assumed to be Young Justice) gathered around a spiky haired boy bound to a chair. The boy then laughed a laugh that made Beast Boy shudder. It sounded like Robin's voice, but not his laugh, and not his attitude. It was too happy and to care-free. Was that Robin?

"Sorry for being so chalant before guys. I guess it was just not whelming, ya know?" The spiky haired boy said. Chalant? Whelming? Those weren't real words. Were they? Beast Boy was puzzled, who was this boy with the spiky hair and made-up words. Speedy only mentioned 6 members, was there a new one he didn't know about? He didn't have long to think about it as he saw a fast-moving figure he knew to be Kid Flash start to untie Robin.

"This is great Rob! Just like old times! Now get outta that traffic light costume and into a _real _Robin suit!" The spiky haired boy (who Beast Boy finally identified to be Robin.) then grinned a grin Beast Boy had never seen before and put his arms up in a playful defense before saying

"Alright, alright I'm going! Shesh it's just this whole situation is whelming! Does the Justice League even know about this?"

"They know that we have asked you to rejoin our team." Aqualad said.

"Do they know about you kidnapping me?"

"No…. but it was the 2nd best kidnapping this team's ever done." Zatannna said.

"Right, the first was yours, but it was your own idea to be kidnapped mine was against my will." Robin replied, still smiling.

"Whatever! Just go stop looking like a traffic light!" Kid Flash cried out.

Beast Boy was appalled to learn that it was really Robin down there laughing and joking about with the Titans new enemies. And what had Kid Flash meant by his 'real Robin suit'? He decided to go to another part of the vents to call Cyborg.

"Do you think he saw?" Superboy asked, already knowing the answer.

"He had to, have been I felt his presence there for a long time." Miss Martian said. "By the way, nice work at putting that hole there last minute Zatanna!"

"Now we know those Titans won't let their leader be taken from them without a fight." Artemis said.

"Or just a confrontation, we do not know if they will be peaceful or not." Aqualad added.

"Why would they? We didn't confront them when we wanted Robin back!" Artemis defended.

"We will just have to wait and see what they do then."

Robin's P.O.V.

I knew agreeing to join the team was the only way to stall time for my team and to keep Young Justice's guard down. Even if it meant I had to use made-up words again, and talk to the Bat again. I went up to my old room at the base, I had hardly ever used it but still had some civilian clothes and Robin suits inside. Well my old Robin suit. The one that still had all the colors of this one, only darker and more black. The one that also had a pointed domino mask and no steel toed combat boots. The one I only had one of.

I quickly changed into it and slicked my hair down. This was the style I used to keep it in, it was also the style Mother Mae-Eye had put it in. I shuddered, that crazy psychotic woman pretending to be my mom. I only had one mother and she had been gone for 8 years. I shook my head, if I going to act like my old self I was going to have to stop focusing on the negative in life. I also had to get back to the others and see if any of them had learned new abilities like Kid Flash had.

**Ok sorry this chapter is shorter then I had originally intended it to be but I thought this was a good way to end it. So I hope you liked this chapter, I'll try to write chapter 6 soon and post it on here ASAP! Ok in this story I made Robin 17 and made it so he had left Young Justice at age 14 just so nobody gets confused.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with a new chapter! And before I start I'd like to say. 'I'm sorry!' I take dance classes and recently they've been eating up a bunch of my time so by the time I get home, eat dinner, and finish my hw, I'm ready to fall over. I also just couldn't figure out what to do in this chapter so I wrote it and re-wrote it a bunch of times until I got this. Today I have no dance class! So I can type this up and post it! Yippee! So here's chapter 6!**

Beast Boy hurriedly scampered to another vent and changed into his human form, although he was now uncomfortable being confined in the tight vent he ignored his discomfort and called Cyborg.

"BB, you find Robin yet? Do you know how we help him escape?"

"Cyborg." Beast Boy said with an unusual serious tone in his voice. "He doesn't want to be a Titan. He agreed to join their team, he's leaving us."

"NO!" Starfire shouted out, snatching the communicator from Cyborg's hand. "Robin would never leave us voluntarily! He is our friend and leader! We should never doubt him!" As she continued ranting she didn't notice the communicator become indulged by black magic. Raven pulled the communicator away from Starfire who let out an 'Eep' of surprise.

"Beast Boy." Raven said. "How do you know this happened. Did you hear these events occur?"

"No, I saw it happen, there was a hole in the venting above them."

"Yo BB that just doesn't sound right. What are the odds that a hole would be right where they were?" Cyborg said appearing on the screen again.

"Yes, I agree with friend Cyborg, there is a fish with this situation."

"Uhhh Star, I think you mean "There's something fishy about this situation."

"Oh, yes, sorry." Starfire said blushing.

"Beast Boy." Raven said, pulling out her own communicator."Were there any other dents or holes in the venting?"

"No…"

"Only right above where they were standing? A perfect view?"

"Well I wouldn't call it a perfect view….but it was a pretty good one."

"It was planned. They know we're here, they want us to leave so they'd show us that the one thing we wouldn't leave without wouldn't be coming back with us." Raven stated.

"So you're saying it was staged?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes. For all we know that wasn't Robin, but it could've been."

"NO!" Starfire shouted once again. "I refuse to believe this! Robin is our friend, our family! Perhaps he is playing the 'double agent', yes"

"Well he was acting kinda weird when I saw him. Laughing and using made-up words." Beast Boy said, remembering seeing Robin acting weird.

"Then it is possible Robin is the 'double agent'?" Starfire said hopefully.

"No" A new voice said. "It's not."

"Robin?"

"Go back to Jump, I'm staying here."

"B-but friend Robin why?"

"This is my team, my family. You're all just a thing of the past now."

"But Rob-"

"Come on Starfire, you heard him, lets go." Cyborg looked at Raven. Was she crazy? Why would they leave without Robin? Well that was what he was thinking until she threw him a look that said 'Trust me'

"Yeh, come on Star, he doesn't need us, let's go home."

"But Robin!" Starfire yelled, tears streaming down her face as Cyborg and Raven dragged her away from the cruelly smiling Robin who was waving them goodbye.

After they were out of sight Robin morphed into a green female martian with orange hair. The martian smiled, she knew they'd be back, they probably wouldn't leave yet. Not without a fight." But at least they thought Robin really did turn against them. But just to be safe she'd better make sure Robin would be in Gotham for the next few days.

Robin, who no longer looked like a traffic light, walked into the main room to see everyone but Superboy and M'gann lounging around. So he decided to join them and sat next to Kid Flash silently.

"So are we all just sitting here silently or are you all having a telepathic communication without me?"

"Ahh!" Kid Flash yelled out before jumping up. "Stupid ninja thing. I forgot about that. Don't ever do that to me again!"

Robin started laughing. "You know I can't promise that! Hey wait, where's Miss M and Superboy?"

"Uhh Superboy's in the gym and Miss M is, is , is ummm…" Kid Flash said unable to finish his sentence.

Artemis sighed, it looked like she would have to make up an excuse because Kid Idiot wasn't capable of it. "She's healing the bio-ship, it got pretty badly hurt on the last mission."

"It got hurt coming to Jump? That's odd." Robin said, suspicion rising in him.

"Well no, you see it got hurt…"

"When we were in the mission before getting you." Kid Flash said quickly filling in for her.

"Uh-huh." Robin said, knowing he had got them.

"Right Aqualad, M'gann's healing the bio-ship?"

"Yes, I believe that is where she is at this time."

Robin didn't know if they were lying or not now. Kaldu'r never lied, only if it was in a desperate situation. So either they were telling the truth or what M'gann was doing was 100 percent confidential. Well he was confused until Superboy walked in.

"Where who is at this time?"

"M'gann, Superboy! Duhh! Remember she's healing the bio-ship!" Zatanna said, glaring at Superboy. Who just shrugged his shoulders and sat down in one of the chairs.

Soon after Superboy a new person, who was paying little attention to the teens in front of her, came in.

"Alright team, training in 10 minutes, don't be late."

"Ha I wouldn't miss it Black Canary!" Robin said.

"Robin?" Black Canary said, taken back.

"The one and only."

"Are you here to stay?"

"No I'm here to see Wolf, of course I'm here to stay!" Young Justice let out a sigh of relief, maybe he would really stay.

"That's great! But just because you've returned don't expect training to be any easier."

"Wouldn't count on it."

Black Canary smiled as she walked out. Robin was back. Everyone had missed him, everyone in the Justice League and Young Justice. And even though he wouldn't admit it, Batman had missed him the most. She couldn't wait to tell him that Robin had returned.

"Wait Black Canary!" Robin called out after her. "Do you mind not telling Batman I'm back yet? I want it to be a surprise."

**Again sorry I didn't post this sooner! I'll post the next chapter real soon! This I swear! Please leave any suggestions you have for Titans you want to see, I'm going to be putting some in for back-up and want to see who wants who. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Woo-hoo! Here's chapter 7! Sorry (again) for the lateness of this chapter, like I said before I take dance and I just started to learn ballet and it's not go so well so yeah. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and those of you who left comments about who you'd like to see in the fight scene you're opinions have been counted. And to FluffyDarkUnicorn, I'm actually really glad you said that about Slade. I don't know about having Slade capture Robin, but Slade will defiantly be in this story! As always enjoy! ;)**

"How could you leave him there!" Starfire yelled still angry at her friends for dragging her away from her best friend. "Robin would not say that! That cannot be Robin!"

"Star,"

"Perhaps it is him and we have the probes in us again. Cyborg! You must quickly cure us once again!"

"Starfire"

"Or perhaps he is being mind controlled and we must snap him out of it!"

"Starfire"

"Or it is not Robin, but a robot!"

"Starfire"

"Or-"

"STARFIRE!" Raven yelled quickly silencing the Tamaranen. "That's wasn't Robin."

At this news Starfire twirled through the air in happiness. True her friend was still kidnapped by Young Justice, but at least she knew Robin still wanted them.

"This news is most glorious! I knew I could not be him!"

"It wasn't his aura, it was one similar to the ones found on mars."

"That means that was Miss Martian." Cyborg said.

"Exactly, she obviously shape-shifted into Robin in hopes that she could fool us into believing we're unwanted by Robin."

"That gloffbag!" Starfire shouted. "She will pay for attempting to fool us! We will take back Robin and, and, and. Um what shall we do to retrieve friend Robin?"

"We get back-up and a plan." Cyborg said. "Raven you call Beast Boy and tell him to stay put. Starfire, you and me, are calling in some other Titans. We're not leaving without a fight.

M'gann walked into Mount Justice pleased with herself for doing such a good acting job. With skills like these she could be the next Marie Logan! M'gann, suddenly aware of her surroundings, heard fighting going on. Which could only mean one thing. She was late for combat practice.

Quickly flying to combat practice, she soon relaxed. Superboy and Robin were sparring, which meant she still had time before she had to go.

Superboy threw punches at Robin left and right, but he couldn't seem to hit him.

'He's gotten more agile, I'll give him that' Superboy thought to himself as Robin continued to leap through the air. This act made Superboy not only tired, but frustrated. But as he was taught he channeled this anger, but unlike how he was taught he still couldn't manage to hit Robin. Suddenly Robin had disappeared form Superboy's view.

'Now where did he-'

"Uff!" Superboy grunted. He found Robin.

'He's gotten stronger too.' Superboy mused.

Quickly taking action against his injured opponent, Robin punch was quickly followed with a round-house kick to Superboy's abdomen.

Stumbling back, Superboy glared at Robin. Robin had defiantly gotten stronger, because that had hurt. A lot. No longer able to mask his anger Superboy lunged forward and grabbed Robin by the front of his cape and hauled him up into the air. He was just about ready to fling Robin to the ground when Robin started to laugh a terrifying laugh.

"You lack patience Superboy." Robin said darkly, no longer laughing. " A skill I've gained the hard way."

And with that said Robin easily flipped over the older boys shoulders and jabbed his feet into 2 areas of the boys back, causing Superboy to crumple to the ground.

"Conner!" M'gann cried out.

"Calm down, he'll be fine in a few minutes. It was just pressure points." Robin said, no longer speaking or acting as darkly as he just had while fighting.

"Good work Robin." Black Canary praised. "I see you've learned some new moves, and a new attitude in the field. Care to explain form where?"

Robin's face suddenly turned dark again. "You meet different people when you're on your own. People you don't want to meet, people who end up teaching you things you didn't really want to know."

Black Canary was stunned to say the least and was glad when the screen lit up with Batman's face.

"Team, I have a new mission for y-" The Dark Knight saw the other half to the Dynamic Duo. "Robin, I see you've returned to the team."

"I have."

"Does this mean you that you will be patrolling Gotham with me tonight?"

The others saw this as an invitation for Robin to patrol the streets of Gotham with Batman, not a surprising question seeing that they were the Dynamic Duo. But Robin saw something else, he read between the lines. This wasn't Batman asking Robin to patrol with him, this was Bruce asking Dick to return to Wayne Manor with him. Robin smiled, it was obvious what his answer would be.

Smirking he looked at Batman. "What can I say? I have been a bit homesick being away all this time. So why not?"

Batman nodded and turned his attention to all of the team. "There have been many reports of seeing an old enemy of the Justice League around. A man named Deathstroke the Terminator. He once was a cadet in the military who was used in an experiment to create a super soldier. The experiment worked, but not in favor of the military. Deathstroke is a villain capable of forming his own plans, but to fund these plans he takes on jobs as an assassin or terminator. He was last sighted in Gotham, find him and report back to the League immediately afterwards. He is extremely dangerous and will become a League responsibility once he is located."

"Which of our friends should a call?" Starfire asked after Raven had calmly explained to Beast Boy what had happened and why he had to stay in the vents.

"We need powerful people." Cyborg replied, carefully thinking. The people on this mission had to able to help them and based on what Speedy had said, they would need strong people. "How bout Titans East? They've got some powerful people."

"Including Speedy who can give us more of an inside look at Young Justice." Raven commented. She too was in deep thought trying to figure out who could help. They needed a small team of powerful people. Too many and they could attract the attention of some unwanted Justice Leaguers. "Jinx could defiantly be of help. She could mess with Kid Flash's brain, and her powers are very strong."

"May I suggest bringing in friend Argent and Hotspot? Argent is most powerful and based on my knowledge of Martians, they cannot stand much heat." After the 3 Titans had agreed that these were the people who could most likely help them get their friend back they started calling, this was going to be a fight to remember.

Meanwhile in Gotham…

Chuckling to himself Deathstroke, also known as Slade Wilson patiently awaited the Batman. This was one of the biggest assassination jobs he had ever taken on, and was well worth it too. He was being paid well by the 2 men that had hired him. Well you couldn't really call them men, more of monsters hanging on to the illusion that they were still men. His employers, better known as the Penguin and Two-Face, had promised him enough money to fund his next project in Jump City. If he failed, which was highly unlikely, his two employers would simply get another terminator.

This had to be one of the best jobs he ever took. Not to mention if he succeeded a certain bird may fly out of Jump and home to his nest.

It was the perfect job and the perfect plan, now all he had to do was wait.

**And that readers, was chapter 7. Here's a small spoiler for chapter 8,there will be a fight scene, just not Young Justice .vs. Teen Titans. If you can guess who then kudos to you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here! I wrote this chapter and the next chapter last night and it took some research to write so it was tiring :P Thank you all for your reviews, I love them all 3 Also if this **** is under words that's the mind link **.**Now here's chapter 8 **

Being in the bio-ship was actually a lot nicer than being in the T-jet. The ride was smoother, there was less noise, and a lot less fighting between the team members. Which was surprising to Robin, when he was originally on the team Kid Flash was usually pushing someone over the edge. That person was usually Artemis, and then the two would fight for most of the ride. But today nothing. All there was was the plans, good lucks, and all the serious stuff.

'I guess my team has gotten more focused on missions.' Robin shook his head at that thought, they weren't _his_ team _his_ team was the Teen Titans, not Young Justice.

"I'm landing the bio-ship in Crime Ally now." Miss Martian announced.

"Artemis, Zatanna you will be securing from the rooftops, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Robin all of you will be in the center distracting the villain, Miss Martian and I will be securing the sides of the ally. Is that understood?" Aqualad said.

"How do you know Deathstroke will be here, what are the odds?" Robin asked. The plan was great, but it wouldn't work unless there was a villain.

"I checked, that's how." Zatanna replied. "It's easy to find a villain once you know the right spells to cast."

"I take it you've been practicing."

"Yeah" Zatanna said with a sad smile. "I'm almost up to my father's level now."

"Team, deploy." Aqualad commanded.

Once they were all in their designated areas Kid Flash asked. "How does this guy even look like?"

"I'm guessing it's that big guy whose carrying a gun, has armor on, and what looks to be a large assortment of weaponry." Robin said looking at the man he had just described.

"Let's test out this theory." Superboy said as he hurled a small dumpster at the man, who easily dodged it.

"Yup, that's him." Robin said.

"Kid Flash move in." Aqualad commanded.

Kid Flash ran towards the man, once there he ran in a somewhat tight circle around the man leaving enough room for another person to get in.

"Robin go." Aqualad ordered.

Robin laughed as he disappeared into the shadows of the night and soon dropped into the circle.

"Sorry to drop in so suddenly." The boy wonder joked, a grin plastered to his face.

"No need to apologize Robin. It's always a pleasure fighting you." A familiar voice said.

Robins smile fell he knew that voice, it belonged to

"Slade." Robin growled

"Expecting someone else?"

"I should have known it was you. Only you could think of such a horrible way to earn money."

"It does seem quite horrible doesn't it? You should know Robin, we are so much alike."

"I'm nothing like you!" Robin said, his anger growing.

"Oh really? Do your fellow Titans agree with you?"

"Why don't you go ask them yourself!" Robin growled whipping out his bo-staff.

"Dangerous behavior Robin." That did it, Robin attacked with all his might, his anger getting the best of him.

"Robin! Calm down! He's just trying to anger you!" Miss Martian yelled.

"Channel your anger into fighting, but don't let it get the best of you."

Robin grinned a little, this is why he loved his team. They always knew how to help.

Putting his bo-staff away Robin flipped over Deathstroke, got onto the ground and swung his legs out towards Deathstroke. Try as he might, Deathstroke couldn't stay balanced with all his armor on and came crashing to the ground. He quickly got up.

"Do you really think you can beat me? You Titans never defeat me." Slade said pulling out his bo-staff and aiming at Robin with it.

"Who said I was a Titan?" Robin replied grabbing his bo-staff and fighting back.

Slade raised an eyebrow under his mask, so the boy wonder was no longer a Titan. How interesting.

"Working in the Bat's shadow again? I expected more from you Robin. If you really wanted to work under somebody, I still am looking for an apprentice."

Robin laughed. "That's not gonna happen Slade, and working with Batman is only a part time job." At this Robin delivered a punch to Deathstroke's abdomen, catching him off guard. Robin used this chance to throw a few bird-a-rangs and smoke bombs. This maneuver was designed to have the attacker become temporarily blinded by the smoke while the bird-a-rangs would turn into ropes and tie up the attacker. And as usual, it worked.

Seeing that their job was done Kid Flash stopped running. "Nice work Rob! First mission back and you're already kicking the villain's butts!" Kid Flash said, giving Robin a high-five.

"Deathstroke's been taken down." Robin, notifying the other members.

"Team move in." Aqualad commanded.

As they moved in Deathstroke saw most of the team.

'I guess Robin really has left the Titans for this junior Justice League.'

"Young Justice I presume?" Deathstroke said addressing the team. "Robin, I didn't know you could handle not being a leader. Who knew you could be such a good-sport."

"We knew, we always knew!" Artemis said.

Ignoring her Deathstroke continued. "Robin, what will happen to the Titans without their precious leader? What will happen to your team?"

"My team will be fine, as for the Titans how should I know? Not my team, not my responsibility."

"I really can't waste anymore time here," Deathstroke said. "So I'll be going now." At that he broke free of his bounds and jumped over Miss Martian and onto the fire escape. He ran up the steps with Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin hot on his trail. But by the time the 3 members of Young Justice got to the roof it was too late. Deathstroke had disappeared. Well almost.

"I almost forgot, next time you see the Penguin or Two-face, tell them they need to get someone else to murder the Dark Knight, I have my own heroes to make fall." And like that he was gone.

Across the rooftops not far from where his battle had just taken place Slade stood listening to a tape.

"My team will be fine, as for the Titans how should I know? Not my team, not my responsibility."

He smiled to himself, it was time to crush the Titans with the one thing they always depended on. Hope.

**Ok so that's chapter 8, I'll try to post chapter 9 up later this week. **


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I'm so super sorry I haven't updated since April! And second of all I'm so super sorry that this isn't even a new chapter. This chapter had a bunch of HUGE mistakes in it so**

"Alright! I got Argent and Hot spot to come. What about you Raven?" Cyborg asked, pleased with the fact that he convinced not one but two strong titans to help them with their mission. Raven stared at him, had he not heard her conversation with Jinx? Jinx had taken the news about the Titans needing help to save Robin well, but not the news about her double agent boyfriend. She had agreed quickly and muttered something about teaching Kid Flash not to mess with her.

"What do you think?" Raven said glaring at Cyborg for asking a stupid question.

"I'll just take that as a yes….."

"Glorious news friends!" Starfire said bubbling with excitement. "I have gotten friends Bumblebee and Speedy to assist us!"

"Speedy's helping us? I thought he against attacking Young Justice." Raven said suspicious of their new ally.

"That's what I believed too, but he said he would always help his team."

"This is great Star! Now we'll have inside access to information on the Justice League."

"He did have a requirement though." Starfire said. "He does not wish to be near the Justice League member Arsenal at anytime, ever."

"That's not weird." Raven said sarcastically.

"I agree that it is strange, but we shall respect his wishes. Yes?"

"Sure Star, now when did they say they'd be here by? Argent and Hotspot said a day at most."

"Jinx will probably be here in 20 minutes maybe even faster so she can attack Kid Flash early."

"And we're here now." The 3 Titans looked up to find Bumblebee and Speedy already there.

"How did you? But Star was just- and now you're-"Cyborg was at a loss of words for how the two Titans East members had arrived so fast.

"You're not the only one with a fast jet Sparky." Bumblebee said with a smirk

"This is your fast jet?"

"Nahh. This is the slow one, the fast one's back in Steel City." Speedy said jokingly with a cocky grin on his face.

"So Speedy, why the sudden change of heart?" Raven asked her suspicion back once again. Speedy's grin disappeared.

"I wanted to make sure you all stay safe, just in case some members of The Light or Cadmus come back. Trust me if they get their hands on you they'll clone you within days, maybe even cripple you in the process."

"The Light? Cadmus? Speedy you never mentioned anything about-"Bumblebee said.

"Because it's the past."

"Hold up a minute!" Cyborg said. "I'm confused. When we were all in that 'battle of the champions' thing you and Robin met for the first time. I remember 'cause me and BB called you his clone."

Speedy's hands turned into fists. ". NOT. ANYBODYS. CLONE!" Sighing he calmed down. "And we weren't meeting for the first time in years."

Raven could tell one of the others was about to ask Speedy a question that might not sit well with him so she put her hand up to silence them.

"Now is not the time for asking questions unrelated to this mission. Speedy any idea how to get in to Mount Justice?"

"There are several options but your best bet is to go in through the zeta tubes."

"These zeta tubes they are…" Starfire asked, oblivious to what this new device was as were the others.

"The zeta tubes are transporters hidden in plain sight around many large cities around America, there are even some in separate countries and in space."

"So anyone can just waltz into one of these things?" Cyborg asked, baffled by the lack of security

"No, you have to be a part of the league or Young Justice. Well that is if you can't hack your way in." Speedy said, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

After returning to the cave, reporting the mission failure and giving the details the team was shocked to receive the following news. The mission wasn't a real mission. It was ploy to learn Deathstroke's objectives and seeing that it was to kill Batman and that that Deathstroke had left to take care of his own heroes it was no longer a matter that was of any importance.

As the team walked into the main room, someone with a familiar voice started talking.

"Now who said you could all go on a mission without me?"

"Uhh…Robin." Wally lamely said.

"Robin isn't here! Stop messing a- Robin?" The girl ran over to hug him.

"Hey Rocket, long time no see." Robin said returning the hug.

Rocket laughed. "You're right it has been a long time. Wait, when did you get here?"

"Earlier today. Why?"

"I can't believe you got kidnapped without me! I mean who's ever kidnapped the boy wonder before? Who? That's right no one! And I missed it! I can't believe you guys didn't call or anything!"  
>"We tried to Rocket, but you didn't pick up." M'gann said sweetly.<p>

"And you can't expect us to wait around all day for you to show up!" Superboy said. "Especially with Wally here, we'd probably be out of food."

Robin smiled, Superboy had been learning more about what it was like to be human he knew how to crack jokes.

Everyone laughed, even Wally who looked upset at first.

"It's not my fault Icon and I had to kick some butt. Blame the villains" Rocket said smiling

"Wait I just realized, where's-"

"Tula? She is doing a private mission to help us learn more about a rising threat Black Manta."

Wally ran over to Robin and nudged him, smiling. "Forget about her! I know who you want to see."

Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask. "And who would that be Wally?"

Still smiling Wally whispered in his ear. "Batgirl."

Pushing him away Robin frowned. "Well obviously she is part of the Batfamily."

Artemis laughed. "You call it the 'Batfamily'?"

"Sure, why not? We are practically a family."

Looking at the time Robin stopped.

"Look guys if I want to see Batman and (glaring at Wally.) Batgirl and whoever else in Gotham, I've got to go."

After saying their goodbyes and making sure Robin had left the mountain the team sprung into action.

"Hey, I'll be right back…." Wally said running off.

"Hello?"

"Barbra!"

"Wally?"

"You guessed it babe!"

"How did you get this number?"

"I stole it from Dick's phone, but that's beside the point."

"And the point would be…."

"Dick's back in Gotham."

"No way. You're defiantly lying."

Wally fake gasped. "You would accuse _me _of lying to _you_? Yeah that's sound like something I would do….but I'm serious! Go see for yourself! You can go patrol the streets together again!"

Barbra Gordon laughed. "Fine I will go see for myself, but if you're lying I'm coming to the cave and stealing all your food."

"Haha you better not. See ya!"

"What was that about Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Nothing Artie, just a friend." Wally said. "I had to make sure Robin was occupied tomorrow. You wouldn't want him walking in during the fight now would you?"

"No we would not." Kaldur said. "But besides keeping him busy we need to make sure somebody watches the zeta tube in Gotham."

"So a guard then?" Rocket asked.

"Precisely."

"Who would watch?" Superboy asked. He did not want to miss the fight.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann said hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Artemis should watch it!"

"What why me?"

"Because that's you live there, you know where the zeta tube is and how someone can get there." Wally said.

"Alright, alright I'll go. I don't need a whole big speech about Baywatch."

Wally put his hands up in mock surrender. "Fine I'll stop my logical thinking just for you, my little spitfire."

Artemis smirked. "Stop calling me that!" Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Good luck for tomorrow."

"I'm going to need it, I'm betting they're bringing Jinx."

"Wait isn't that your fake girlfriend?" Zatanna asked.

Wally sighed. "Yeah and she's everything but good luck."

"Well then, since she thought she could go out with you and_ not _want to gag than she must be horrible, take her down." Artemis said with a sly grin.

"Yes m'am!" Wally said saluting Artemis as she began to leave the mountain for the night.

Before entering the zeta tube Artemis turned around. "How do you know they'll be here for sure tomorrow?"

"Because Speedy said so."

**Again guys I'm sorry for being months late I promise I'm writing a new chapter now. I cross my heart!**


	10. Chapter 10

_3 weeks earlier….._

Since Brother Blood's defeat the Titans East had little to do. Aside from petty bank robberies, wanna-be villains, and helping the original team from time to time they had much free time.

"Ha in your face!" Speedy said after winning yet another video game against Aqualad.

"Whatever….." Aqualad muttered. "I give up."

"Ha! I am the video game champion!" Speedy said grinning wickedly.

"Oh yeah?" Bumble challenged with her hand on her hip. "Bring it."

Jumping into action both team members fought furiously against one another to win the title of the best. Their thumbs hurt, their eyes burned, but neither would give up. That is until Speedy dropped the controller and screamed.

"Yes! In your face archer-boy! I win! Who's the best now, huh?" Bumblebee bragged turning to face him. Though she soon wished she didn't. The look on Speedy's face wasn't of failure, shock, or embarrassment. He looked scared and angry.

"Speedy…."

He jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I have to go take this call." He said before quickly leaving the room.

**Speedy's POV**

When Speedy started the game he was confident he would win but as time passed he started to doubt his 'amazing' skills, who knew Bumblebee would prove to be this much of a challenge? But he had a secret weapon, all he had to do was press a and b then use his ultra-boost and then press b again and he would be champion.

_"Speedy? Speedy can you hear me?"_

After spending some time with Young Justice he was used to hearing their voices in his head. But it had been over a year since M'gann used her telepathic skills on him. So he freaked. Screaming, he dropped his controller.

_"Speedy? Hello?"_ M'gann voice rang in his head.

_"Yes I hear you Megan."_ Speedy replied careful not to speak aloud.

_"Great! I need your help with something-actually we all kind of need your help with something that involves Robin."_

Bumblebee started saying something but he ignored it, she was probably only bragging.

_"And what makes you think I would help you? First off you invaded my personal space after I asked you guys to leave me alone and second Robin's no longer part of your team! He grew up and got his own team!"_

Megan sighed. _"We figured you'd say that. Would you help us if we did you a favor? A BIG favor?"_

"Speedy…."

Speedy jumped snapping out of his conversation. Not knowing how to explain he was having a secret telepathic conversation with a team he used to sort of be Speedy said the first thing that came popped into his head.

"I have to take this call." He then ran out ignoring the odd stares he received from his teammates.

_"What kind of favor would be so big I would associate with the team again?"_ Speedy asked annoyed at his own curiosity.

_"We found-how do I put this? Well we found him. We found the original Roy Harper."_

_"What?"_ Speedy was shocked. They found him! They finally found him! The real Roy!

_"We found him Speedy. We found him for you. Now are you willing to hear us out?"_

After listening and agreeing to the plan Speedy spoke.

_"I can't believe I'm betraying my own team like this. Can I ever join a team without being a jerk and going behind their backs?"_

_"Speedy…..It wasn't your fault. Cadmus hypnotized you. You couldn't have-"_

_"Yeah yeah. I've heard it all before. I guess I'll be going solo again after this."_

_"You can always rejoin us. Do you want to?"_

Ignoring the request Speedy started to wrap things up.

_"Let me just make sure I know what I'm doing with this plan. First I have to somehow convince or encourage Robin's team into going after him, then tag along with them, tell you when we're 'attacking', sneak them in, and then change sides?"_

_"Exactly!"_

_"God it's like being the mole all over again…"_

_"Roy"_

_"Just get out of my mind Megan."_

"Senior Speedy! Estas bien?" Mas y Menos said running over to their upset looking teammate.

"Yeah Speedy are ok? I mean I know I kicked your butt and all but I didn't think you'd take it so hard!" Bumblebee joked.

Speedy smiled and waved them off. "Nahh I think I'm just coming down with something. Probably ate some of the tofu Beast Boy left here by mistake."

His team looked concerned. "Speedy are you sick?"

"Of course not! I'm feeling better already! In fact let's order some fish taco's for lunch!"

Mas y Menos cheered while a sick looking Aqualad groaned. "Not again…"

**Well now we all know what caused Speedy to turn on his team. Review please and again I'm so sorry for the extremely late update!**


	11. Chapter 11

Dick Grayson walked out of an ally way and into the streets of Gotham. Wayne Manor wasn't too far away by roof top, but tonight he didn't feel like being the boy wonder. Tonight he felt like being a kid. So he whipped out his cell phone.

Apparently the taxi driver expected a bigger tip from a billionaire's kid but hey, what could he say? He was short on cash at the moment. As the taxi zoomed away, Dick walked up the steps to the manor. All the while his brain was thinking of a proper greeting. What _do _you say to someone you left on a sour note? 'Hey sorry I ran away, never said goodbye, and started over wanna fence?' No that was no good, he'd have to just wing it.

Ringing the doorbell Dick rocked on his feet uncomfortably. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Maybe he should have stayed with Megan and Superboy back at the mountain. Or better yet find a way to get back to Jump and not get kidnapped again. The door swung open, there was no turning back now.

"Master Dick?"

"Alfred!" Dick cried pulling the elder butler into a hug.

"It's rather good to see you again. My how you've grown!"

"Ha! I'm still shorter than most!" Dick replied laughing. "But thanks for the compliment Alfy."

Walking into Alfred sighed. "As good as it is to see you, I still wish you wouldn't call me that."

Following him in Dick grinned, ok maybe this was a good idea.

They walked into one of the large sitting rooms of the home.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Dick asked, plopping down on a chair. "Everyone deserves a nickname."

"That may be true, but I'll stick with Alfred for now." The butler said sitting down. "Now tell me, what's your new team like?"

Dick smiled fondly. "They're great! We've kind of a rag tag team of heroes. But we work amazing together! There's Cyborg, he's half man, half machine, and all awesome. He's the one who works on most of the tech stuff around the tower. Then there's Raven. She's the dark mysterious empath of the group. She may seem cold but trust me, she's got a heart of gold. Did I just make a rhyme? Ha! But seriously she's great! And her dad! I thought _I_ had problems with Bruce! Our petty fight is nothing compared to Trigon's whole 'burn the world to the ground' fiasco." Dick stopped to take a breath.

"You're team sounds like it's been through a lot."

"Oh you don't know the half of it! I've been through hell and back! Oh and then there's Beast Boy. He's a shape shifter like M'gann, accept he can only turn into animals. He's the comedic one of the group, though he's jokes are as bad as mine were in my 'holy something, Batman!' phase. And then there's Starfire."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at how Dick had said Starfire's name. Did he have a crush?

"She's an alien, from Tameran. She's strong, kind, beautiful, naïve, and so amazing. She still learning about earth and I can't wait to teach her all about it."

"They seem like quite the team. But then why are you here? Not that I don't enjoy your visit of course!"

"Well I intended it just to be a visit." That wasn't that much of a lie, was it? "But now…. I don't know. I mean seeing the old team, seeing you and everyone here. I just don't know how to choose or who to choose or ugh! I don't know!" He looked up, hoping Alfred could give him the answers he so badly needed.

"I think that choice has to be your own. Do what makes _you _happy, not others."

"But that's what I do! Put others before myself. That's why I'm a cape, remember?"

"No that's why Robin's a cape. But what about Dick Grayson? What about the original boy wonder?"

Dick sighed. "Thanks Alfy, I'll figure something out, I guess…."

"Oh try to be a bit more happy!" Alfred said standing up. "As long as you're here make the best of it!"

"Whatever…." Dick mumbled.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Would you at least like to help me with dinner-" "DING DONG!"

"Or you could go answer the door for me."

Dick grinned if he could count on anyone it would be Alfred. "Ok ok, I'm going."

SLAP! Dick rubbed his cheek.

"That's for not saying goodbye!" An angry Barbra Gordon said pointing her finger accusingly.

"And that…" She said jumping into a hug that knocked Dick down. "Is for coming back."

"Jeez if I knew I would be assaulted just by answering the door I would've left you out in the cold!" Dick said standing up. Or at least he attempted to before being pulled back down.

"I would've busted my way in then!" Barbra said laughing. Dick soon joined in on her laughing and the two just lied there.

"I've missed you." Dick whispered, breaking the silence.

"I've missed you too! But you just left! No way to call or write to you! Nothing! Not even a postcard!"

"Sorry…." Dick muttered. "I had a city to protect."

"Yeah like I don't!" Barbra said sarcastically. "Because Gotham is _so_ much safer now!"

Dick pushed her, which received a playful hit in return.

"Come on." She said standing up. "Let's go play video games or something. Or has Mr. Big shot hero forgotten how?"

"Oh I can beat you 20 times over!"

"Bring it on, pixie boots!"

Meanwhile on the other side of Gotham….

The Titans entered an ally way just as a certain billionaire's ward stepped out the other side of it.


End file.
